


angel

by eatmiantiao



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Depression, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, Violence, bobby tries to stay normal, chanwoo is emotionally constipated, donghyuk is the both the angel and the devil, everyone tries to be understanding, hanbin is alittle clueless, ikon is having a world tour, jinhwan and yunhyeong try to parent, junhoe is the angel, junhoe is underappreciated, older hyungs ignore junhoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmiantiao/pseuds/eatmiantiao
Summary: The boys have a concert in America, a place where Junhoe is not as comfortable speaking, but he has his members.  Members that he loves to death and would do anything for.  They are his happiness, but they disregard him so much.  So, what happens when things go terribly wrong and something unforgivable happens to their angel?Will he remain their angel?





	1. junhoe and his loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe's life with his six other bandmates. The ones he loves most and would do anything for.

Junhoe was silently their light.  An angel sent from above. He was a big fluffy baby who loved to borrow his hyungs' clothes and crowd around his maknae, showering him in cherry flavored lip balm.

Junhoe was the epitome of what made it easier for them to breath. He acted like a brat for the public, like this big blundering idiot for publicity because— of course— YG says it's better. They need the sexy bad boy and Junhoe got picked.

Though it wasn't, Junhoe was the boy who couldn't sleep without hugging or cuddling someone or something. The boy who liked watching princess movies and drinking hot chocolate on a rainy day.

_Hanbin was sad— off, not his usual upbeat demeanor. Everyone could tell. Jinhwan tried to be that caring mother and coddle him, but Hanbin only retreated with anger flaming. Yunhyeonh tried to care for Hanbin with food and conversation— he was met with a stone wall. Bobby, who was the absolute worse when it came to emotions that weren't near the happy spectrum, tried to joke with Hanbin and counter his sad mood with his happy one, that sent Hanbin out of the dorm. Donghyuk and Chanwoo ran after him like the cute like dongsaengs they were, but he cursed at them to stay put._

_So, what did Junhoe do?_

_He felt useless and wanted to help his leader. He knew where he went and that was his studio. Hanbin always went there when he was upset. So, what would Hanbin want when he was upset? This new type of upset, well Junhoe would make himself a hot chocolate. In fact, that's what he did. Slaved away to make the best cups of hot chocolate he could with cute little hearts in the center._

_Looking outside, Junhoe saw the rain and decided that wouldn't stop him. He just put lids on the two drinks and wrapped himself in rain gear. Leaving out unnoticed by the worried members. He called an Uber to pick him up that had him at the building in a moment's notice._

_Though he was pushing against the rain and its heavy downpour, he needed to get to Hanbin Hyung. Binnie Hyung needed a friend and Junhoe wanted to be there for him._

_Junhoe was sopping wet when he got to the door of Hanbin's little hole. Junhoe knocked on the door softly and waited. He was ignored for a good ten minutes, standing there with two cups of hot chocolate in flamboyant thermoses as he made a small puddle._

_It was a little less than humiliating as the people witnessed him and regarded him with laughter and pity._

_"B-Binnie Hyung— it's me," Junhoe squeaked and the door opened immediately._

_"How long have y— Junhoe!" Hanbin yelled seeing Junhoe's condition. Immediately he was grabbing at Junhoe trying to strip him of his wet clothes, "You'll catch your death! What are you doing?"_

_"Binnie Hyung—" Junhoe raised the yellow thermos to Hanbin who stopped, "I... I tried to make you hot chocolate."_

_"You..." Hanbin opened it to see the little misshapen heart that sadly didn't survive the adventure, "made me hot chocolate, but why?" His voice was quiet and confused but utterly touched._

_"Because you're sad and I make hot chocolate for myself when I'm sad too," Junhoe smiled soft and Hanbin sniffled a little as he fell into his seat and Junhoe followed sitting down. The rain's pitter-patter sounding in the room from the removed foam from the window._

_"Junhoe, hot chocolate can't fix_ **_this_ ** _sadness," Hanbin sighed and Junhoe bit his lip._

_"I know this sadness. I have special pills for it," Junhoe grinned as Hanbin launched his head up to look at Junhoe._

_"You have—"_

_"But hot chocolate still helps," Junhoe smiled and Hanbin began to just cry making Junhoe gasp. Did he say something wrong? Was that the wrong thing to say? "Hyung, I'm sorry! Please don't cry, I'm sorry."_

_"I didn't_ _know,_ _it's fine," Hanbin cried harder as he shook his head and looked at Junhoe saying, "These are happy tears, a happy kind of sad now."_

_Junhoe frowned a little and looked down at his hot chocolate as he spoke up, "Like... how it's raining outside, but that's okay because we're inside and we have hot chocolate. And it can rain and rain all it wants, but we're inside and we're together... with our hot chocolate?"_

_Hanbin put his hot chocolate down as he cried harder now. Wheeling himself over, he pressed a kiss to Junhoe's forehead whispering, "Exactly Angel, you're my hot chocolate."_

Junhoe helped Hanbin figure out what he wanted to do, therapy was good for Hanbin. He didn't need medical intervention. Hanbin wasn't harmful to himself or anyone else and he was caught at the right time.

Junhoe was a great chef actually, an asset that Yunhyeong could not live without. He saved many a dinner along with knowing how to use leftovers.

_"I was thinking use the leftover kimchi and put that into the stew! It's no bad, put some more seasoning and it'll be perfect!" Junhoe called as he sat on the kitchen counter taking down ingredients._

_"And for sides?" Yunhyeong asked._

_"Kimchi chicken and baked chicken. Then cold noodle soup from the extra ingredients from the stew! Okay, okay and-and I baked cookies," Junhoe squeaked as he got down and took out a tub of heart shaped sugar cookies with pink icing from the fridge._

_"They're—"_

_"Hearts! I know! Here Yunnie Hyung," Junhoe reached into the tub and took out one with a Y on it. Yunhyeong grinned as he took a big and grinned to Junhoe who beamed back._

_"This is why you're my favorite assistant," Yunhyeong winked and Junhoe winked right back._

_"This is why you're sexiest Song-ssi," Junhoe laughed softly and Yunhyeong just felt happiness, but looked Junhoe over like a servant._

Personally, Jinhwan liked to pride himself in being the oldest. Though even as the oldest he got to depend on Junhoe. The kid was bright eyed and like his apprentice. He ate up what Jinhwan said and all his advice. And gladly, Jinhwan was the member Junhoe would converse within their outings and keep close to.

Junhoe was glued to the oldest hyung's side. And for Jinhwan that was good because he could to baby someone.

_"I'm thinking I go with salmon," Jinhwan continued his talk Bobby and Hanbin who was halfway listening to Jinhwan and halfway watching some mind-numbing zombie flick. Jinhwan sighed as he held the two shirts up, a salmon button down or the orange flannel._

_"Mm, Yeah," Bobby responded._

_"Whatever you say Hyung," Hanbin mimicked his older Hyung as he's always had and then turned to whisper to Bobby, "Hyung did you see how he ate out her brains?"_

_"Screw that, watch me shove this slice of pizza down in one go," Bobby say up and picked up a fat slice of cheese and pepperoni pizza. Hanbin started cheering loudly as Bobby opened his mouth wide. Jinhwan couldn't let the idiot choke and honestly, it was sad._

_"Bobby!" Jinhwan smacked his hand as this the pizza went crashing to the floor making them both stare in horror._

_"Hyung!" The Two rappers cried out, but Jinhwan rolled his eyes._

_"I don't car—" Jinhwan stopped hearing the door open and familiar little steps that sounded like a clumsy kitten come. Somehow someone big and clumsy like Junhoe was cat-like and stealthy— unless he tripped._

_"Junhoe!" Bobby yelled and the boy stopped at their door with a small smile. It was fake, Jinhwan knew. This was his time._

_"Oh my baby," Jinhwan cooed dropping his shirts as he rushed to Junhoe and cupped his face, "What's wrong?"_

_"I lost my favorite pen," Junhoe sniffled a little and Jinhwan pouted as he pulled him down._

_"Your violet one? With the little bow?" Jinhwan asked and Junhoe nodded quickly as he cried. It was the pen he had given him and Junhoe was so attached. Junhoe was always attached._

_"I'm sorry!" Junhoe cried out and Jinhwan's heart shook as he just peppered kisses to his temple._

_"How about we make hot chocolate and pop popcorn— then kick these idiots out and spend some quality time together?" Jinhwan asked softly, "because it's just a pen. I still have you."_

_"Okay."_

Junhoe prided himself on being Jinhwan's confidante. Getting all the stress dumped on him and nerves, it made him feel alive. Like he meant something to them.

Like Donghyuk, he had a lot of demons. Food-related really and body images. As seen in Hanbin's story, nobody knows about Junhoe's mental background. They just believe he's a happy go lucky boy— and truthfully that's all he ever wants them to see of him. So if that means taking up Donghyuk's insecurities to help his friend— his brother. So be it.

_"Why aren't I skinny enough?" Donghyuk hissed as he stood in the mirror now. He was in Junhoe's room, glaring a hole into his head. Taking out his frustrations on someone he deemed perfect._

_"Dong—"_

_"Why are you so amazing?" Donghyuk suddenly snarled. Junhoe sat up now, reaching out for his friend._

_That was Donghyuk for you, kind and vibrant one moment hot and evil the next. Ready to bite anyone's head off and most likely it was always Junhoe's. For Donghyuk, Junhoe was the easiest answer to all his problems._

_"Dongii, you're perfect," Junhoe whispered, but Donghyuk screamed at him. He just screamed until his face was red and he was yanking his shirt off as he hollered. Junhoe was up now, trying to grab at him, but Donghyuk was backing away. Betrayal was in his eyes as he just pulled off his clothes._

_"I'm FAT! I'm fat and ugly!" Donghyuk screamed at Junhoe, pointing to a taut stomach that had just a little tummy. Though for Junhoe he wanted a tummy, to feel soft and squishy._

_"Dongi—"_

_"My thighs spill into my fingers," Donghyuk snapped, "You can't even get skin between yours. You're perfect."_

_"I'm not..." Junhoe whispered, but Donghyuk shoved him and Junhoe fell. Donghyuk was much stronger than Junhoe— all of them were. Junhoe didn't put up any fight, all of those classes and belts were for him to learn how to react and fight, but Junhoe didn't have the fight in the 'fight or flight' he just froze._

_"You're so perfect!" Donghyuk yelled as he went to kick Junhoe who just went to finally grab his ankle, "iKONICs just LOVE YOU! You piece of meat! You're not a person to them! Just a thing!"_

_"Dongii," Junhoe cried out as he looked up at Donghyuk trying to keep his voice even, "Babe."_

_This stopped Donghyuk's foot. It was like a switch for Donghyuk. There was a point where Junhoe would reach a limit and Donghyuk would be brought right back._

_Right beside Junhoe into a heap as he sobbed into apologies._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Donghyuk cried, "I'm older than you—"_

_"By a few months," Junhoe joked and Donghyuk just shook his head as he continued his tears._

_"I'm sorry—"_

_"Shh," Junhoe hugged Donghyuk tight, "I don't need to hear it. You're not perfect, okay? You're imperfect."_

_"Jeez, that makes me feel bett—"_

_"Shut up," Junhoe snapped as he lifted his head from Donghyuk's chest as he looked to him, "That's what makes you so amazing. You're abs or none, long hair or short... fat or skinny... dark or light... We need you. iKONICs need you. I need you. Most importantly, I love you."_

_"You... love me."_

Junhoe needed to protect Donghyuk from himself. Protect Donghyuk... was something engraved into his head right along with Protect Chanwoo.

_"You fucking suck at video games!" Chanwoo yelled as he shoved Junhoe out of his room, "you made me and my squad lose!"_

_"I'm sorry Chan—" Junhoe didn't even get to finish because the door was slammed in his face._

_"Don't you let him treat you like that," Yunhyeong spoke up as he felt offended for his dongsaeng, but Junhoe shook his head as he rushed to Yunhyeong. He held him back into their living area where Hanbin was looking curious as well._

_"It's my fault. I'm at fault," Junhoe blinked quickly as he tried to fight back his hurt. He only ever wanted to love Chanwoo and make him feel loved, but he wasn't good at what Chanwoo liked. He wasn't Bobby— his favorite._

_"How? You offered to play his stupid PUGB game," Yunhyeong scoffed and Hanbin made a sound of offense, "PUBG, Whatever— that's no way to treat someone."_

_"I just... I'm going to make dinner, help me?" Junhoe looked to his Hyung who's shoulders slacked and nodded slowly._

_A hot meal was what did everyone right. Junhoe wasn't the favorite dongsaeng by any means, but it still warmed their hearts. It warmed everyone with the good food and the good nature he had._

_He was washing dishes, Bobby having told him another 'good job'. (That previous statement about not being their favorite dongsaeng was a lie. Junhoe was always Bobby's favorite.). So, he kept washing until he felt a presence._

_It was Chanwoo. He was like any teenage boy who was emotionally constipated. Especially around Junhoe who only ever jumped to kiss his cute face and hug him tight. Ready to tell him everything would be alright because it would be Hyung would make it alright._

_He always would... He always would protect Chanwoo._

_"Yes my lovely little teddy bear?" Junhoe sang out and Chanwoo heaved a sigh. He hated when Junhoe did that._

_"So, you suck at video games, but that's okay... I really need someone to just fill in for player two and you don't know how to shoot... and..." Chanwoo fumbled around for his words, "Can you be my player two?"_

_"Of course," Junhoe turned around and hugged Chanwoo tight against Chanwoo's protests. They died down with kissed to the cheek and soft laughter._

_"You still suck, but... but I need you."_

Junhoe tried so hard for the six of them. He wanted to be their light, their hope, and anything else they needed. Junhoe lived off of their happiness. It was all he ever wanted. Happiness is what drove him. Thus why he was a singer because the happiness of the fans made him feel brand new.

Though someone he didn't have to try so hard for... to do so much for. Someone who was his favorite person, no matter what. Was Bobby. Kim Jiwon, the uncle of Raon the cutest baby in the world, and a certified rock in Junhoe's garden of life.

Bobby was the one he held hands with when he was having panic attacks.

Bobby was the one who left room in his bed so he could climb in.

Bobby was the one who just knew when Junhoe balled his sweatshirt into his fists he needed a hug.

Bobby was the one...

_It was early, Junhoe thought it was at least. It was still dark out. His eyes peeked over the pretty black duvet that was mostly wrapped around him, the snoring man beside him was left shirtless and out in the elements with the thin white sheet over him for protection._

_How could a man so menacing and intimidating become so docile and sweet? Bobby's face was soft and so squishy to Junhoe who wanted to just kiss it softly. Though he didn't. Junhoe just began to climb out of bed._

_"Why are you out before the sun's out?" Bobby's voice came and Junhoe stopped. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the bed on his back._

_"I was going to make breakfast," Junhoe whispered as Bobby pulled Junhoe under the covers now and got himself under them as well. Bobby turned on a dim light so Junhoe could clearly see him hovering over his face with messy bed hair and pizza breath hitting his nostrils._

_"Fuck breakfast," Bobby huffed, "We can order."_

_"But Jinhwan really wanted pancake—"_

_"I said fuck breakfast, you haven't slept," Bobby reminded him, "you've been worse than Hanbin because you've been dragging behind him to make sure he's okay and that I'm okay and that everyone is okay— Junhoe are you okay?"_

_It has boiled over into this one question._

_He wouldn't sleep for days sometimes, rushing around trying to make things perfect. And this was one of those times. He did everything for everyone and never for himself._

_"Junhoe," Bobby started again, "Are you okay?"_

_Junhoe lifted his chin a little and Bobby leaned down to kiss it, then he raised the side of his face for a kiss to his right cheek then the left and then he presented his forehead which got a kiss. He wanted to lift up for a kiss to the lips._

_He didn't._

_"I'm okay."_

_He's not._

As their sunshine, Junhoe had to keep the light.

 All he ever wanted was for them to be happy, that's what made him happy.


	2. coffee run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong sends Donghyuk, Chanwoo, and Junhoe on a coffee run that goes bad.

For a group that understood a lot of English, Junhoe knew next to nothing when they were actually in America again.  This time to continue touring.

American words looked so daunting to him, suddenly ' **and'** looked like a caterpillar trying to crawl off the page when he was simply reading the menu at the hotel.  Junhoe was useless here. On a scale of one to Bobby level of English understanding, he was at a negative Donghyuk.  Though he should give himself some credit, he could get greetings and introductions.  And of course, there are just universal things.  Though when the real conversations happened, Junhoe was useless.

And it left him feeling empty.

Chanwoo was once like him, but he took up all of Bobby's time along with playing video games; he learned the language quickly.  He wasn't fluent or anything, but he could understand now and hold his own.  And Hanbin— god, it made Junhoe want to scream— had a new confidence in the language, one that made him better at speaking and comprehending.  Yunhyeong went to Jinhwan who was so happy to discard Junhoe and wrap himself in helping Yunhyeong was who was still having trouble, but it was so much better than Junhoe.

It made him feel so useless. 

It was like he was being choked during an interview, not being able to speak because the team didn't want to edit it out.  The others didn't want to take time to translate for him. 

It was like all this bile was in Junhoe's throat and he wanted to vomit all at once.  He wanted to vomit until he was in Japan or Korea— somewhere he could speak comfortably.

Though comfort is long forgotten when you're becoming a worldwide sensation.  It's forgotten when you're the source of happiness for others.

Somehow this wasn't any different than his treatment back home, they just didn't need an excuse to blatantly ignore him now.  They loved Junhoe, he was their everything, but he wasn't sure they knew that... he sure didn't know it.  And the only person who'd say such things to him was busy being a translator along with Jinhwan for meetings and interviews.  Though they weren't a group that stopped and let everyone answer, they were very first come first serve and Junhoe was always,  _always_ last and starving.

"Kiss," Junhoe's weak voice came that brilliant morning as he lifted his nose to Bobby as he pointed at it.  He kissed it gently and he grinned.

"Morning," Bobby muttered. The busy sounds of Los Angeles were already starting their day, so Junhoe needed to start his. They had just come all the way from New York after two concerts— great ones might he add— he was excited for the next to come.

Junhoe rose from bed leaving Bobby to sleep some more. They had decided to share a room, that would be easier.

Junhoe decided he was okay looking, rather pretty and pleasing to the eyes.  A lot of the male fans liked Junhoe, which flattered him quite a bit more than the female ones.  Calling him beautiful and gorgeous tickled his fancy— he must have some sort of praise kink.  After dressing in a simple black and white flannel along with his black pants.  And, of course, a bucket hat— he was set for the day. 

"Hyung... I'll go get you some coffee, okay?" Junhoe asked softly as he went around the bed to caress Bobby's face. 

"Mm— sounds good," Bobby hummed and let out a comical, dramatic sigh when Junhoe tugged on his shirt.  Peeking his eye open, Junhoe smiled a 1000-watt kind of grin as he gently pointed to his cheeks and nose.

"Kiss," Junhoe said softly and, well, how could Bobby decline?  Softly he gave sleepy kisses to the three areas and Junhoe giggled then tucked Bobby back in as he got out of the room.

"Please, you shouldn't be up here," Donghyuk's voice cried out and Junhoe knew, his day had started.  Donghyuk was standing down the hall all the way away as there was a trio of girls— sasaengs is what they were called. Fans who didn't have boundaries or respect for the idols they claim they love so much.

"Come on—" The lead girl exclaimed as Donghyuk pushed past and grabbed Chanwoo's wrist.  They were headed to the elevator, Junhoe turned to walk towards them now.  And was now wondering where the security guards were, they usually had them plastered to their doors.  Opening it every painful half an hour. 

"Chanwoo! Will you kiss me—"

"Donghyuk give me a high five—"

"Are you two dating anyone—"

"Date me—"

"Are you dating each other?!" Came another shout of the excited and harassing girls.  Donghyuk turned around to ask them to leave them alone, to be polite, but he shrunk because the lead girl grabbed his wrists and pulled him right into her.

_Protect Donghyuk_

It rung right in Junhoe's ears as he ran now, and the other two girls were moving around Chanwoo who was trying to stay calm, but he couldn't hide it.  Junhoe knew he was terrified.  These sasaengs could harm them and then claim something else happened.

_Protect Chanwoo._

_Protect Donghyuk._

_Protect them._

"Hey!" Junhoe exclaimed as he pulled Donghyuk out of her grip and lugged him over to Chanwoo as he turned around putting them behind him.  "Don't touch them."

"You're..." The girls' mouths dropped and Junhoe could hear Donghyuk grumble.  Another reason Donghyuk would probably find anger in Junhoe.  Another reason why he'd be mad.  He never appreciated Junhoe's actions.  And Chanwoo never would let on he ever needed Junhoe to act.

"Don't touch them," Junhoe whispered as he shook his head, "Security is coming.  I called them."

"We're fine, Junhoe. You're overreacting," Chanwoo spoke up and Junhoe didn't care. Those girls were going to take advantage, they were harassing them.

_Protect Chanwoo. Protect Donghyuk._

_Protect them._

"These girls—"

"Are our fans!" Donghyuk yelled, "and you're being rude and disgusting to them. How dare you?"

"Yeah, how  _dare_ you, Junhoe?" The lead girl asked now. Junhoe recognized her, she followed them to Japan. Her name was Park Eunji, many times he had told their manager about her and they've been trying to get her blacklisted, but no. No, the uppers wouldn't listen.

Nobody listened to Junhoe.

Yet they couldn't live without him.

As Junhoe's eyes shook looking around at all their faces. He was at a loss because he could see the fear behind the resistance in Donghyuk and Chanwoo's eyes. Donghyuk's resistance was because he and Junhoe were the same age— and even with logistics, he is technically older. He believed Junhoe had no right to try and protect him, he believed Junhoe was an enemy because Junhoe had things Donghyuk wanted. And Chanwoo was resistant because he was the baby and he didn't view Junhoe as a hyung— at least he didn't believe he had the right to try and baby him, to protect him.

It hurt Junhoe. It cut him deep, but his subconscious would only ever scream to love them, to protect them because he rather someone horrible happen to him than them. He give his life for them.

For any of them.

Gladly, the elevator doors opened and that was Junhoe's saving grace as the three security guards came out and immediately were corralling the girls back. Junhoe turned pushing his two mates into the elevator and pressed for the floor.

"You're always butt in," Donghyuk huffed with an eye roll, "You're not Jinhwan hyung or Yunhyeong— You'll never be. You're my age so act like it."

"I was just trying to help," Junhoe responded feebly. He could feel his hands shake, maybe he should still be taking meds?  He has gotten better, happier— at least that's why his psychiatrist said and his therapist agreed wholly. 

"You're not Bobby hyung, you can't be a hero," Chanwoo scoffed, "You're lame and pathetic."

The pair shoved past Junhoe as the doors opened letting the bright light and decorum of the lobby floor burn into Junhoe's glassy eyes.  Some natives were sitting and talking on the couch, something Junhoe couldn't understand, but he waved to them when they waved.  He followed behind Donghyuk and Chanwoo as they joined up with Yunhyeong at the food.

"Good morning," Yunhyeong chirped as he turned to Junhoe now after greeting Donghyuk and Chanwoo. "What you in the mood for?"

"I need to get coffee for Bobby hyung," Junhoe smiled softly as he hugged Yunhyeong who let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Can't, the coffee machine is broken," Yunhyeong started making Donghyuk huff out angrily.

"Bobby hyung and Jinan hyung need it— you need it," Junhoe dropped his voice, "Donghyuk needs it."

"How about you three go get everybody coffee?" Yunhyeong asked softly turning to them and Donghyuk made a bitter face.  Refusal flashed in his eyes as he opens his mouth.

"I can do it alone," Donghyuk remarked and Yunhyeong sighed softly.  Junhoe raised his hand gently as he lowered his head.

"It'll be nice, the three of you together getting Starbucks for your hyungs," Yunhyeong smiled as he grinned, "Think of Hanbin's approval."

That was enough to push the three maknaes.  There was no one told, no one informed— they just went by themselves for Hanbin's approval that's all the push needed.  It wouldn't be long, they had to have breakfast together and then probably head to the venue and practice before their show did come.  So, a simple walk to the nearest Starbucks couldn't be that bad.

"I'm so excited for the show tonight," Chanwoo stated to Donghyuk who grinned.  The three were now standing in line, Donghyuk fixed his watch as he shrugged his hoodie down.

"I think Los Angeles's crowd will be something quite different than New York's crowd, but New York would be hard to beat," Donghyuk pointed out and Chanwoo nodded as he peeked back at Junhoe who was busy looking at the menu.

"What are  _you_ getting?" Chanwoo asked with an eye roll.

"For myself a hot chocolate with a peppermint stick, a second for Bobby... And then a coffee with so much sweetener it'll rot your teeth," Junhoe smiled softly and the pair giggled at him with an eye roll.

"You can't order it," Donghyuk had a sick grin on his face, "You can't speak English."

"I thought you'd order for me— I'll pay for everything guys..." Junhoe whispered, but Donghyuk scoffed turning away from him as Chanwoo scrutinized him with his eyes.

"Do you actually think Bobby hyung will like  _you_?" Chanwoo asked with a soft laugh, "C'mon, hyung's not gay.  And even if he was, he wouldn't waste his time on someone like you."

"Now, Channie baby, you shouldn't be so mean," Junhoe softly spoke and reached out for Chanwoo, but he just snatched away and Donghyuk gave a look of death to Junhoe.  This wasn't the first time Chanwoo had said such hurtful things.  Chanwoo always said Bobby would never return these feelings that he swore Junhoe had... Junhoe didn't have them.  He didn't feel that way about, he didn't. 

"We don't like you," Chanwoo continued with his sharp tongue, "You're a dog to Jinhwan hyung, servant to Yunhyeong hyung, invisible to Hanbin hyung, and to Bobby hyung you are nothing.  You just hold us back."

"But I— I just want to see you happy," Junhoe grinned softly as he reached for Chanwoo's face, "My Channie baby—"

"Stop," Chanwoo turned around and Junhoe was facing the back of his head.  His hands were kept out in their grab, but suddenly Chanwoo and Donghyuk felt so far away.  Like the floor stretched apart and suddenly Junhoe was yards away.  Bringing his shaky hands to himself, he pressed them into his chest and just waited.

Donghyuk and Chanwoo at least allowed him to order with them and he paid for everything.  Now, having to carry all the extra drinks and little snacks as well.  Though it was worth it.

He was right on the coattails watching them drink their cold caffeinated drinks and laugh, smiles stretched across their face.  They were happy, even at Junhoe's expense.  Grinning, he pulled his buzzing phone out to see a message.

 **♡ ji-bear♡**  
_—Hello my love, hello. Heard about the Starbucks run._  
_—Hope you got us a hot chocolate to share._  
_—I can't wait to see your smile._  
_—to kiss each spot you tell me to_  
_—return to me soon._

Junhoe started to type into the message bar, but stopped as he looked around.  This didn't look familiar to the way they came.  And it seemed Chanwoo and Donghyuk were so absorbed in their conversation they took a very, very wrong turn.

"Chanwoo, Donghyuk— we're not going the right way," Junhoe called out causing them to halt.  Donghyuk looked around and softly cussed out.

"Fuck, he's right," Donghyuk muttered and pulled on Chanwoo's hand, "C'mon, this place doesn't look to safe."

"It'll be fine, we just have to walk backwards," Chanwoo mimicked a Spongebob voice, "Retrace our steps."

"That's right, Channie," Junhoe laughed as he saw the pair come close.  Donghyuk looked at the two and sighed out.

"You know, I think that... we should pull a prank," Donghyuk stated and Chanwoo brightened.

"Like— we hide the drinks? And act like we forgot?" Chanwoo suggested.

"That would be so funny!" Junhoe chirped and the two looked at him with happiness, nodding quickly.  It was agreed.

"So, it's agreed.  We get back to the hotel and—" Chanwoo stopped talking at the sound of a click.  Junhoe and Donghyuk both froze, that was no ordinary click.

"Give me your shit and nobody gets hurt," The man who had snuck up on the chattering trio stated in English.  Another man came up with a black bag and his own gun waiting.  Junhoe didn't understand much, but he knew what a gun meant and what a bag meant.

"H-Here!" Donghyuk yelled out in his English to the men as he started taking his watch off.  Junhoe was quickly taking out his wallet and Chanwoo rushing with his own. 

They were being mugged. 

"Just please—" Donghyuk cried out, "— Get that gun off of him!"

"Fine," The man stated and pressed it to Donghyuk's temple now, "That all?"

"They don't speak English! That's all we have! That's all we have—" Donghyuk cried out even harder.  Chanwoo was shaking, he was ready to run while Junhoe was frozen in fear. 

"Don't they look familiar?" The other man snarled as he walked up to Junhoe, "Especially this one."

"We're important," Chanwoo said in his English and Junhoe wish he didn't say that.  He wished he never said anything.

"Someone's speaking fucking English, you lied to me, blondie," The man wielding the gun pressed it harder into Donghyuk's temple making him cry out and Junhoe cry out with him.

"I meant! I meant not well!" Donghyuk corrected himself and the men huffed.

"You're that k-pop thing, aren't you?  There's one in town..." The man before Junhoe squinted and the other grunted out acknowledgment.

"iKon, seen your faces everywhere," Junhoe would called the man who was holding the gun to Donghyuk's head— Grey Eyes—, "You boys that group?"

If they lie, they're dead.  If they tell the truth... maybe they can escape and—

"Yes!" Chanwoo yelled, "Let us go!"

"I don't think we will," The man before Junhoe— he'll come to call him Green Eyes— snickered and Junhoe's eyes widen as Chanwoo's face dropped.  He turned to do the unthinkable and that was attack.  Both Green and Grey Eyes turned to aim at Chanwoo, but Junhoe just got before him with both guns to his forehead.

"S-Stop, let them go..." Junhoe whispered in his best English, "T-take me."

"Junhoe—"

"Loyal," Green Eyes grinned as he took Junhoe's chin, "How Noble..."

"I don't like noble," Grey Eyes hissed and slammed his gun on the back of Junhoe's head sending him over.

_"JUNHOE—"_

—

Bobby groaned softly as he sat in the lobby with the others now.  Waiting for their coffee.  He was anxious and wanted to see Junhoe again.  He couldn't wait for the kid to raise his face in certain directions and then become needy and point eagerly for Bobby to kiss the spots.  

"Said their coffee machine is broken," Jinhwan sighed as he came back over with a grumble, "Where are the kids anyway?"

"I'm so hungry," Hanbin groaned as he leaned his head back, "Can't we go and get breakfast yet?"

"No, we have to wait for the others.  They went out to run a little errand for me," Yunhyeong checked his watch.  Bobby watched him click his tongue as he sent a message Chanwoo's way and then grinned at them again, "They should be back sooner or later, but you know kids they like to delay."

"They shouldn't, we have a concert tonight.  We need as much food and fuel as possible," Hanbin grumbled and Yunhyeong shrugged.

"They're doing something for us," Yunhyeong hinted and Bobby grinned softly as he pictured it.

"They went to get us coffee," Bobby lifted a brow to Yunhyeong who scoffs at his quick mind.  Yunhyeong nodded as Bobby questioned, "Starbucks?"

"Probably," Yunhyeong muttered. 

"So, they'll be back soon?" Hanbin asked, "And I can get my sweet drink on?"

"Of course, they'll be here any minute," Yunhyeong nodded and Jinhwantilted his head.

"Well, what if they get lost?  This is a foreign place to them," Jinhwan stated and Yunhyeong waved his hand and Bobby chuckled softly.

"They'll be fine."


	3. message [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining members of iKON receive a message.

"I hate that we have to eat breakfast without them," Jinhwan sighed softly as he shoved his eggs around his plate, Hanbin just shrugged his shoulders with a smug grin.

"The little brats are probably sightseeing," Hanbin muttered and then sighed, "They better hurry back though. We do have a rehearsal."

"Or playing a stupid little prank on us," Jinhwan responded as he shoved some pancakes into Yunhyeong's mouth, "I just want my coffee."

"And you will," Yunhyeong nodded.  Jinhwan was still unsettled and rubbed his face as he put his fork down.

"I just— Donghyuk can become forgetful with his English.  Remember his 'thank you for my...' and he just broke?  And Chanwoo is only as good as Bobby's broken English. He's just a baby anyways," Jinhwan continued his paternal logic. He couldn't let things go easily, especially with the maknaes.

"Junhoe is effectively useless out there," Yunhyeong shrugged, "but it's okay.  They're fine."

"Yeah, they're capable," Bobby nodded as he grinned, "Junhoe's with them. He'll make sure everything goes fine, he is a little saint."

"Who's Junhoe again?" Hanbin asked in an aloof tone making Bobby roll his eyes and reach out to hit Hanbin's head. He yelped and raised his arms, "Kidding! As the leader, I believe they are okay and they'll come here at any moment. And if they don't, they are in big trouble. We have a concert tonight."

"I think we care a little more about their wellbeing than the concert," Bobby suggested as he shoved bacon into his mouth, "Just a guess."

"Just eat," Jinhwan looked to them with a soft smile, "It's fine."

—

All Junhoe could fathom was it was really dark. The bag over his head was stuffy and hard to breathe in, also his hands and feet were hogtied with plastic zip ties. He awoke when he was dropped on a hard and cold floor, hearing two other thuds.

"Ow," Junhoe could make out Chanwoo's whine and that sent Junhoe into high alert. They were kidnapped. Someone—Grey Eyes—hit him in the head with a gun and knocked him unconscious.  He just remembered Donghyuk's scream.

"Donghyuk, Chanwoo—"

"Shut up!" A voice yelled and he could faintly recall it being Green Eyes.  The three quieted, trying to contain their whimpers.

"Famous k-pop boy band?" A new voice came into their ears, Junhoe was trying his best to follow their English.  He could understand only so much and with this stress, all he could hear were jumbles of sounds.

"Yes, iKon.  They're under that company— YG.  It's huge," Grey Eyes explained to the newcomer.

"You got three of them too.  I'm proud," The stranger said as he chuckled, "We can get a pretty penny with these three." Junhoe listened carefully as footsteps grew closer, soon his bag was snatched off his head.  He squinted his eyes as he looked up at a very displeasing man.  The stranger then pulled off Donghyuk and Chanwoo's bags.  Junhoe was dismayed to see they were hogtied too.

"Let us go!" Chanwoo yelled in English and was struck in the face immediately making Junhoe choke out.  Donghyuk trembled as he looked at Chanwoo who was fallen over. 

"I don't want to hear anything from you three," The man was big and tall, Polynesian—possibly Samoan— Junhoe guessed.  He had tribal tattoos all over his arms and chest, but crude and disturbing modern tattoos in the mix.  Long hair pulled into a bun and wide gold-grill smile.  He made Junhoe's skin crawl.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay," Junhoe whispered as he wiggles himself haphazardly in front Of Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

"Talk to them," The lead man demanded to someone as three left.  Another man came in, immediately the boys could tell he was Korean.  He just stood at the open door with a lit cigarette and so Junhoe took this time to look around.  The room was drab and disgusting, a giant red blood stain was in front of the dingy television that played horrible stripper tapes and pornographic media.  The walls were metal like and had peelings of paint coming off, along with rust.  There was a dusty beige couch with odd stains on it as well, Junhoe didn't want to think about it much.  Peering he could see a doorway leading to a dark room with a disgusting bed waiting.  If he had to guess about the large opening beside them, it would be a kitchen.  And hopefully, somewhere there was a bathroom.

"Let— us—go," Junhoe said slowly in English, but the other man rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat coming close.

"Junhoe, right?" The Korean man asked in their perfect native tongue, "My boss, Elijah, wants all the money your shitty company will pay to get your sorry asses back."

"They'll get you your money," Junhoe informed, "This is not necessary."

"Why are you doing this?  We are the same!" Chanwoo exclaimed and the man gave them a side-eyed.

"I'll give you some advice, those white boys, Zeke and Derek, will do as they want as long as Elijah, our boss, says so.  Don't get on his bad side," The man hissed and Junhoe shuddered at the thought.  "We're really bad people, who ruin little boys like you."

"Just stop!  You're scaring them!" Junhoe yelled hearing Donghyuk trying to shush Chanwoo, but the eldest of the three himself was terrified.  This is what Junhoe has always trained for,  _protect Donghyuk and Chanwoo_  at all costs.  

"Don't fucking shout at me," The man hissed and slung his hand into Junhoe's face sending him over.  Junhoe saw stars and could taste a metallic flavor, was that his blood?  He took deep breathes as he looked up at the man with hard eyes.

"Ching! Get your ass away from them," Elijah yelled and 'Ching' rolled his eyes as he rose up.  Turning he went to join Elijah outside of the holding area.  

"I'm scared," Chanwoo cried and Junhoe turned over to look over at them.  Donghyuk nuzzled his head against Chanwoo's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I know, I know, shh," Donghyuk whispered as he tried to be as caring as he could in this situation, but he, himself, was freaking out.  They were kidnapped and being held, hostage.  And nobody knew.  They thought they were fucking around like the stupid maknaes they were.

"I want Bobby hyung," Chanwoo sobbed as his head lowered and Junhoe heard a groan from the other room.  Donghyuk's own heart shook as he listened.

"I know—"

"I want Hanbinnie hyung!" Chanwoo wailed now as he let himself fall deeper into despair.

"I want Binnie too!" Donghyuk broke down as well.  Junhoe's heart rate picked up as he listened to their loud cries, the door swung open and Grey Eyes stared at them with anger.

"Shut them up, Zeke," Elijah called and Zeke, formerly known as Grey Eyes to Junhoe, nodded as he cracked his fingers.

"No! No!" Junhoe screamed as they began to cry louder as the man came hovering over, "Me!  Hurt me!  Don't touch them! Don't touch them!"  Zeke stopped as he glared over at the two who were trying to quiet their sniveling.  His eyes darkened as he grabbed Junhoe's face with a sick grin.

"You speak good English, doll," Zeke chuckled, Junhoe winced at the bruising grip on Junhoe's face.  A soft cry left Chanwoo as he let out,

"Let him go."

"Let's see what happens when you don't listen," Zeke tossed Junhoe onto the blood stain before the television that now played a man similar to him with tears coming down his face as he was covered in copious amounts of semen.  Junhoe's eyes glued to the screen once the first kick made contact with his stomach, it dulled the pain as he kicked and kicked.  It almost made him forget Donghyuk and Chanwoo were sitting there watching in horror.  Donghyuk had to quiet Chanwoo down, the two making a little sound as possible because that's what their kidnappers wanted _—_ for them to shut up.

"Stay fucking quiet," Zeke rolled Junhoe back into his spot in front of Donghyuk and Chanwoo, keeping him uncomfortably on his side facing the door, "I know boss is going to love you."  Zeke teased as he ran his shoe on Junhoe's chin, "Me too."

"Piss off," Donghyuk spat and Zeke looked amused at the vocalist, slowly nodding as he turned and walked out.

"We're so sorry, Junhoe," Chanwoo whispered as he brought his face down to Junhoe's, but the older smiled at him.  Keeping his brave face as he looked to their youngest.

"It didn't even hurt, my Channie baby," Junhoe responded and Chanwoo let out a choke as he dropped his head on Junhoe's, "You two should rest."

"Junhoe," Donghyuk started, but his head slowly fell on Junhoe's side and Junhoe hid how much pain he felt when he did that, but he sucked it up.  Donghyuk continued, "We can't rest at a time like this."

"Shh," Junhoe quieted hearing Chanwoo's steady breathing in his ear, "You must be tired."

"You must be too," Donghyuk argued and Junhoe sighed.

"As my wish, go to sleep," Junhoe coerced and Donghyuk's eyes lulled shut as he nodded.  His poor mind and body were exhausted.  Junhoe's eyes stayed wide open, feeling some of the wooden floor stab into his thigh as he stared at the door waiting for the next man to come in, for the next thing to happen.

 _—_  

"Where are you?" Bobby whispered into his phone that read caller  _'爱',_ which was Junhoe's name in his phone, "Hanbin's getting pissy that you guys aren't back.  We're about to leave, love."

 _Silence._   

"I know you want to get close to Donghyuk and Chanwoo--to everyone, but this isn't the time, Junnie," Bobby sighed as he shuffled his foot nervously.  "We need you three back here, I need you back here.  Junhoe, please message me soon because I—"

 _"Sorry, but your message has reached its time limit, please call **Junnie**  again!  They will try to get back to you soon enough, thank you for your patience."   _The voicemail spoke and began to list other options for the call, but Boby sighed and hung up the phone.

"I swear when I see Junhoe, I'm going to wring his neck," Hanbin hissed as he rubbed on his hands, "It's bound to be his fault."

"Hey, hey," Bobby looked over at him with a stern look, clearing his throat, "Don't be so sure, he usually hasn't done anything wrong.  You're just frustrated."

"Yeah, just calm down," Jinhwan reached out to Hanbin, rubbing his arm as he sighed, "It'll be fine.  We have another car waiting for them, so when they do arrive here they can be taken to the venue, okay?"

"They want to pull this tonight?  _On opening night_?" Hanbin asked in utter shock as he rubbed his face, "Our first show in LA and they—God, I'm going to... well, I don't know, but I'll do something."

"Come on," Yunhyeong reached out to Hanbin and helped him up.  Bobby shuffled his feet as he groaned, checking his phone over and over again thinking magically a message would come, but no dice.  

"Bobby," Hanbin called and Bobby nodded quickly.

"Coming!" Bobby yelled as he rushed behind them and grinned at them.  If he acted normal then there's no reason to freak out.  Whispering to himself, he begged to Junhoe, "Please be okay."

_"Hello, hello..." Junhoe's soft voice filled Bobby's ears making him break into an ear-splitting grin.  Junhoe's pretty face, surrounded by elegant white sheets, smiled a pretty lip smile._

_"Hello?" Bobby pulled his arm under Junhoe's waist as he looked down at him with an endearing gaze._

_"My, my, my, what have we here?" Junhoe's eyes squinted tightly as he reached up to touch Bobby's face, "what a surprise, what a surprise."_

_"You're so cute," Bobby chuckled, recognizing the tune of the song 'Hello, Hello' from the film they watched just last night.  Junhoe beamed up at him and slowly the smile went away as he began to point to his cheeks and slowly to his forehead and chin then his finger slowly rose and hovered over his lips.  The pair stared at each other, but slowly he rose the finger to his nose._

_"I'm waiting," Junhoe teased and Bobby nodded as he leaned down and kissed the path Junhoe created, letting their lips brush ever so slightly as he went to his nose._

_"Okay."_

—

Junhoe jolted when the door burst open.  The four men came barging in.  Elijah held the boys' phones in hand with a grin so wide.  Junhoe wasn't sure what time it was, but he deemed it was late.

"You boys have a good nap?" Elijah asked with a cynical chuckle making Junhoe's skin crawl.  "Cut them loose."  Derek pulled out a switchblade and came over to them, slicing their ties off.  Chanwoo immediately tried to reach up to hit, but Junhoe was much faster grabbing him.

"Chan—" Donghyuk growled as he pulled him down.  The four men looked at them amused as they calmed him down.

"He's a feisty one," Zeke chuckled to Elijah who nodded.  "You want us to do something with him, Eli?"

"Nah, nah..." Elijah shook his head as he held Junhoe's phone, "So, we already have a message on the way because you boys have a concert, don't you?"

"They can't understand you," Donghyuk whispered in a shaky tone.

"Is this better?" Elijah leaned over as he spoke Korean causing the three to look at him as if they had seen a ghost, "I'm a man of many talents."

"What do you want?" Junhoe hissed and the man rubbed his face quite amused by Junhoe, almost a fond look in his eyes.

"I want money,"  He whispered as he grabbed under Junhoe's chin, "And you three will give it to me."

"I have it up," Zeke turned a laptop towards Elijah who dropped Junhoe's face, turning around to face them with a nod.

"What are you going to send?" Donghyuk demanded in English making them chuckle at his burst of bravery.

"Send it," Elijah whispered and Junhoe watched as the message was sent off.

—

The boys sat together in the dressing room.  Bobby was sitting in his chair as the hairstylist began to undo his little braids, and pulling out the curling iron.  It was a long process.  And it was no better since they had gone through rehearsal without the three.  Though there was at least another hour and a half before the show.

"I can't believe them," Hanbin whispered as he was getting his makeup done, taking slow breathes.  He was trying not to blow a gasket, but they knew that was a lost cause.  Hanbin was beyond livid.  

"They will be here in enough time for hair and make-up," Yunhyeong stated as he came over buttoning his top.  Sighing softly, "I want to apologize because it was my idea to send them out, but obviously that wasn't a good idea.  I just thought they would get the drinks and bring them back—not this."

"Don't blame yourself, they're just kids," Jinhwan smiled softly as he came over with his hair sitting in rollers.  The three snickered at him making him roll his eyes and say, "This was supposed to be Junhoe's look tonight, to try something new, but by the time he'll get here there'll be no time."

"He would have looked cute," Bobby whispered as his eyes squinted a little remembering the few times Junhoe's hair curled up.  It was everything.

"God," Hanbin sighed as he looked back at his phone, the make-up artist tilted her head at him exasperatedly and he gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry noona, but I'm just a little peeved.  They're ruining this for everyone."

"Yeah, we have fans," Jinhwan recognized, "We sold out tonight, this is our big night and they do this.  I'm disappointed."

Bobby rubbed his neck as he listened to their scolding tones.  Personally, he was upset, but something told him this wasn't a normal happening and that was answered when their manager came over to them looking like he witnessed a murder.

"What is it Yunhyuk hyung?" Hanbin asked now, gulping their beloved 'Baymax' motioned for Hanbin to follow him.  Hanbin gave a nervous look to the others as he followed their manager out of the dressing room and into the waiting area.  And the three waited.

"What could be happening?" Yunhyeong whispered, but then there was a loud thump.  Bobby stood immediately, ignoring the sting from the curling iron in his hair.  The silence was thick as Hanbin poked his head into the room, pale and shaken he waved from them.  The remaining three rushed over, Jinhwan immediately looking Hanbin over, Yunhyeong fawning over Hanbin as well.

"S-Stop," Hanbin whispered out as he rubbed his face.  Bobby could feel the tension shift and it made him sick.

"What's...going...on?" Bobby asked and Hanbin could feel his chest tighten, but he needed to be strong.  He was their leader.

"Yunhyuk hyung... just read to me a letter," Hanbin blinked slowly as he took a hold of the phone that was fallen onto a coffee table.  Their manager stood off to the side with their other staff, talking in hushed tones.  They all looked so serious.

"What is it?" Jinhwan asked as he reached for the phone.  The message was in English and Bobby's stomach wanted to flip for some reason.  Jinhwan rubbed his face chuckling, "It can't can't be that bad.  Let me...  _You'll be pleased to know where we know the whereabouts of your three members_ — That's good news—"

"Keep reading," Hanbin whispered.

" _In return for Jung Chanwoo, Kim Donghyuk, and Koo Junhoe, we want money,"_ Jinhwan's voice trailed as his eyes widened _, "We want 100 Million because you're the big three, you can make that happen can't you?  100 Million is something you make in a day.  Though you can't get the same type members like this, can you?  We want our money, we want it now, and if we are not listened to.  We promise there will be repercussions.  So, hurry up.  unless you want to have us send them back in halves. Do not take this threat lightly."_

It was like the room was closing in on them.  This whole time they thought someone was playing a joke on them, that the three maknaes were just being irresponsible and acting childish.  Bobby felt sick to his stomach.  The room was spinning.

They had Donghyuk,

Chanwoo.  They must be terrified.  Alone, waiting for them to rescue them, to wake up from this bad dream.  And it dawned hard on Bobby in a thought,  _'they have love'_.  Doing god knows what to him and that sent Bobby running to a garbage bin, emptying the contents of his stomach into it.  They were talking, he could hear it, but he couldn't care.  All their words sounded like jumbles to him. 

It took some time for the hysteria to calm down, but the mood was no better with the dull apprehension.  Bobby turned to the manager and cleared his throat,

"What do we need to do?" Bobby asked and he nodded as he came forward.

"We get them back safely," Yunhyuk whispered as he looked to them with a soft smile.  Bobby sunk down onto the couch as the boys watched the managers all getting together.  And he wanted to believe this would be easy, they just give them the money and the boys would be back to them.

That's not how life works. 

 


	4. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble with getting the money and Elijah is impatient, so he decides to have fun with Junhoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains rape.

For some fucking reason, there was an issue with getting the money.  The accounts were frozen and the banks were suspicious of the request of the large amount of sums they wanted.  And there were no police— yet, but Bobby couldn't take it if they delayed any longer.

"We should just call!" Bobby exclaimed to the others, Yunhyuk stopped his multitasking of ordering other staff about as he looked to them.

"We can't," He said softly, "You boys have to go out there and give a performance.  The public can't know about this."

"Fine—put in for a  _special_  call, our accounts are frozen!" Bobby took a deep breath as he slowly said, "And you can't expect us to go out there, not like this."

"The show must go on," Yunhyuk stated and Bobby swore he could see red. Shaking his head, he dropped back down and Jinhwan was hugging him tightly.  Though it wasn't Bobby who was ready to crack.  As Jinhwan rubbed Bobby's back and cooing to him, there was soft sobbing coming from Yunhyeong who was up at the wall, near the exit where they could hear the fans. They were loud and cheering, usually, that would be great to hear and lift their spirits, but now it was only suffocating.

"Yunhyeong—" Jinhwan rushed over, but he was falling apart crying.

"They're gone, our babies are gone!" Yunhyeong sobbed as he fell down the wall, "And it's my fault!"

"No, no, no," Jinhwan chanted as he grabbed under his arms as he went down with him.  Cooing softly, "Yunnie breathe, breathe."

"I can't!" Yunhyeong screamed, "He wants us to go out there and say they're sick and they aren't... they aren't, hyung.  They're somewhere and having god knows what done to them."

"And that's not your fault," Jinhwan stared into Yunhyeong's eyes as he nodded slowly, "Do not blame yourself. You—nor any of us— could ever have  _imagined_ this could happen."

"I really wish Chanwoo was here complaining about me crying... or that Donghyuk was by Bobby laughing at me— I'd give anything to have Junhoe here trying to find a way to make me some hot chocolate and giving me all the hugs his poor body could give..." Yunhyeong hiccuped a little as he smiled gently, "They've always been so different."

"And that's—listen to me, Yunnie," Jinhwan moved his arms and grabbed ahold of Yunhyeong's face turning his head, "That's why they're going to survive."

"Because nothing can stop overprotective Dongi?" Yunhyeong asked softly and Jinhwan nodded slowly.

"And I'll be damned if anything can break, Junnie," Bobby spoke up as he went over, getting down besides Yunhyeong, "He'd move heaven and earth for Chanwoo and Donghyuk."

"And he won't stop now," Jinhwan whispered and gave a soft kiss to Yunhyeong's temple.  He turned back to Yunhyuk and shook his head, "Kiss my ass, we're not going out there.  The show is canceled."

"Hanbin-Ah..." Yunhyuk stopped short seeing Hanbin shaking his head.

"We need to focus on finding our maknaes," Hanbin nodded as he looked at Yunhyuk, "It's canceled.  Not until we see them again."

—

Donghyuk and Chanwoo were jolted alert to Junhoe being suddenly jerked up.  Derek pushed him up beside them as they sat them all up.

"It's been hours," Zeke growled gripping Junhoe's face harshly, "And we don't have our fucking money!"

"It takes time to get all of that money!" Donghyuk screamed and Derek smacked him across the face making Junhoe crane forward, shaking his head.

"Don't put your hands on them," Junhoe croaked out, his body still ached in pain and he felt so lightheaded.

"Junhoe—" Chanwoo stopped as Ching came in, leading Elijah. The leader was picking his teeth with a toothpick, his arms flexing as he strained them. Zeke and Derek moved from in front of the three boys, chuckling. The three hostages were slightly confused at this new found atmosphere, never knowing what would happen to them.

"I don't like when things take time," Elijah grumbled in Korean— still something shocking to the three boys, but anything was possible in a situation like this. Someone like him probably knew many things. And Junhoe thought it'd make him feel just a bit better he could understand things easier now, but it only made his skin crawl. Knowing this man was speaking their tongue just so he could threaten them and know they understood  _every word._

"You asked for a lot of money," Junhoe remarked, "You can't just expect them to give in."

"You're right," Elijah nodded, "So I want to have some...  _fun_. Yano, to kill some time."

It didn't occur to them what fun meant.  Junhoe just assumed it meant they were going to try and rough them up— of course, he wouldn't allow them to lay a hand on them again.  He'll try his damnedest to protect them. 

"What kind of fun?" Chanwoo spat still being his rebellious maknae-self.  He wouldn't allow himself to be weak to this man.  Though he was too nearsighted when he acted so brashly like this.  It always backfired.

"Maybe the little brat wants it," Zeke said and Junhoe squinted not making out what the English speaker said.  Elijah grabbed onto his belt as he turned around, the four began speaking.  It was faster, quieter and Junhoe was having trouble, but Donghyuk wasn't because he was finally tuning into their conversation.

"...go with your gut, boss," Ching stated making Elijah nod slowly.

"Just pick one and take their ass back there and give 'em what they're asking for," Derek growled.

"I say you do the mouthy one," Zeke jabbed his thumb back at Chanwoo.

"Or they all could get a turn," Derek snickered.  Elijah nodded slowly as he turned around, rubbing his face.  He looked at the three boys and harshly chuckled seeing Donghyuk's drained face.

"Looks like blondie here knows what's going on," Elijah laughed as he reached down and grabbed Donghyuk's chin.  Chanwoo and Junhoe now understanding since he had switched back to the Korean language. 

"Don't..." Donghyuk shook his head, but he fell silent.  He was frozen.

"You're kind of like a girl," Elijah looked him over, "Thick thighs, I like meat on my girl's bones."

"Donghyuk isn't a girl!" Chanwoo yelled and immediately Elijah was turned to him, grabbing around his neck causing Junhoe to fall over, yelling out in protest.  Donghyuk sat frozen, scared he might be chosen. 

"You could learn a lesson!" Elijah tossed Chanwoo over and turned to see Junhoe.  His chest huffing up and down, his hair sprawling from his forehead showing his face.  Elijah licked his lips and nodded as he took out his pocket knife.

"What?" Junhoe spat, "Don't touch them, do whatever you want to me.  Don't... touch them."

"Junhoe—" Donghyuk stopped as Junhoe was dragged right from in front of him.  The wood creaked at the motion, Junhoe stared up at Elijah waiting for the first blow.

"You're pretty," Elijah bit his lip as he rubbed a thumb up Junhoe's cheek making him flinch away, "like a little girl.  I bet you take it like a little girl too.  So pretty."

"S-Stop saying that," Junhoe stuttered as he looked down, the boy jumped as the sound of a switchblade coming out.  "NO—" Instead of agonizing pain that Junhoe expected, his arms and legs fell free. 

"You're freeing him?" Chanwoo looked confused and Elijah grinned as he wrapped a hand in Junhoe's shirt.

"I just like when my bottoms are untied," Elijah chuckled, "Better when I'm deep in them and they don't even move a muscle."

It was like the wind was knocked out of Junhoe as he heard the words.  Immediately he was screaming, grabbing at the man's wrist as he was dragged to the dingy bedroom. Though he was too weak, too tired— they hadn't eaten this whole day and Junhoe skipped dinner yesterday. It pained Junhoe as he clawed at the man's wrist, but there was no reaction other than laughter.

" _JUNHOE!"_ Donghyuk screamed out as he finally got the strength to move again, but all he did was fall over.  His body flailed as he shouted for him.

"I'll be okay!" Junhoe yelled as the door slammed.  And he believed it.  As he stood up, he was immediately shoved back onto the bed. The room stunk, it smelt like must and hot garbage. Junhoe started up at the dingy beige ceiling to see a strange brown stain overhead of the bed, that worried him.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Elijah snickered as he pulled on Junhoe's thighs throwing him over harshly. Junhoe screamed loudly as his face smashed into the offending bed with a dark and stinky duvet. He swore he saw a red blood stain on the ground, just a flash of red.

"Not a damn thing," Junhoe growled as he crawled up on the bed, but Elijah laughed using the motion to yank the flannel off of Junhoe.  Elijah then rolled it up and wrapped it around Junhoe's neck, restricting him from moving away anymore.

"I love it when they struggle," Elijah snickered as he leaned forward, "You got a boyfriend, doll?"

Junhoe kept his mouth shut tight.  He stared at the wooden headboard, mocking him with a beautiful naked woman being free.  God, how it mocked him.  Elijah leaned down even more and Junhoe sucked in a sharp breath feeling the hard member pressing against his ass.

" _Oh no_ ," Junhoe whispered as Elijah kissed his cheek.

"You're my pretty doll," Elijah chuckled, licking into Junhoe's ear.  Junhoe shuddered as tears threatened to come.

"Bobby will save me," Junhoe choked out. 

_"What's your first time gonna be like?" Bobby asked and Junhoe's face turned slightly red, but Bobby chuckled egging him on, "I know you have a plan."_

_"I want to have a really nice date beforehand, something fun.  Not some lame ass dinner, but a guy who takes me to like the park and we eat cotton candy... someone who makes me laugh until I'm red," Junhoe reminisced._

_"Someone who knows how to get down and dirty," Bobby teased making Junhoe push at his chest with a laugh.  Junhoe blinked a little as he tilted his head and looked at Bobby who grinned back at him._

_"Someone...someone like you," Junhoe admitted and Bobby hummed as his eyes lidded._

_"Me? As your first time?" Bobby questioned, but Junhoe rolled his eyes._

_"Not you, you, but like..._ **_you_ ** _," Junhoe grumbled as his face puffed up in anger.  Bobby laughed loudly as he pulled Junhoe into a hug. "Shut up, you know what I mean."_

_"I do... I do," Bobby murmured and then the silence followed.  Soon after, Bobby gets a tap and then a finger was pointing at each place to kiss and Bobby's lips followed._

"Oh,  _Bobby_ huh?"  Elijah snickered as he yanked the flannel back causing Junhoe's head to snatch back and look at him, "You're my bitch now."

"Don't..." Junhoe felt the tears in his eyes when a hand came down and began to pull the black pants down.  Soon the underwear followed, the pats and underwear cuffing under his butt—exposing him.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Elijah snickered as Junhoe gave a shallow nod, "I love virgins."

"I'll-I'll do anything, anything, but this," Junhoe begged and then he heard the zip.  Something warm poked between his cheeks and then pushing between was the shaft, rubbing up and down.

"Such a pretty butt," Elijah growled as he let the flannel go, certain Junhoe was done running because humiliation was taking over and pure shock.  Junhoe fell forward, his eyes wide as he has this happening and he couldn't move.

"No," Junhoe whispered softly.  His eyes found a black spot on the wall and he just focused on it as fiery pain took him.  Elijah was pushing into Junhoe's hole, ripping him open and it felt like someone was tearing Junhoe in half. And a scream that erected from Junhoe's throat came, one that didn't even sound like his own voice, " _NO! PLEASE!"_

"I love it when they scream," Elijah grunted as he pounded into Junhoe.  Licking his lips he watched himself violate the vocalist, Junhoe could feel him sliding in and out easier and a slickness possibly because of his blood.  Junhoe's body tingled with pain as this man assaulted him and he just lay there for the taking.  His voice was high and whiny, like cries for help.

"Stop, stop please!" Junhoe cried out as he gripped the dirty sheets of the bed and shoved his mouth into them as he stared at the spot.  Though his begging only made the man thrust harder.  Junhoe could feel him deep inside, pushing into his walls and abusing his ass like it was some toy.  Using  _him_ like some toy.

"My dirty little slut," Elijah smacked Junhoe's ass as he panted heavily, "My little girl.  Say it."  Junhoe shook his head and immediately there was a hand wrapped around his neck, choking him as Elijah growled, "Say it."

"I'm your dirty little slut... I'm your little girl," Junhoe muttered out as he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

"Yes you are, you nasty little bitch," Elijah pulled out of Junhoe and turned him over, the boy's eyes tearing from the black spot on the wall as he was laid on his back.  Newfound pain shot through him as he screamed out.  Though that just made Elijah happy as he re-entered causing Junhoe to hell out again.

Junhoe tried to think of anything or everything— he couldn't even focus on nothing.  All his mind was screaming was, " **DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY** ".  There was some man atop of him, thrusting deep inside of him, sweating over him.  Worst of all was when Elijah leaned down and forced their lips together, his hands held tight to Junhoe's face as he shoved his tongue inside of Junhoe's mouth—  _god, he wanted to vomit._

"Start saying it again," Elijah growled as he leaned over Junhoe, heaving heavily as his skin slapped against Junhoe's at a faster pace.  It was like someone was jackhammering directly into Junhoe's prostate.  "And you better cum."

"I'm your nasty little bitch," Junhoe cried out, but no tears were coming, "I'm your little girl.  I'm your dirty little slut. I'm—" Junhoe gasped out as Elijah wrapped his hand around Junhoe's cock.  It made him want to scream.  Junhoe finally looked down to see so much blood covering Elijah, blood coming from him.

"Oh fuck— Oh fuck—" Elijah hitched as he squeezed Junhoe tight as he came directly inside of Junhoe and forcing Junhoe's orgasm as well.  The man fell right on top of Junhoe as he panted in satisfaction, but Junhoe stared up at the stained ceiling with eyes full of horror.  The pain wasn't just physical and verbal now, but mental. 

Junhoe didn't want to cum.

But why did he?

Donghyuk held his hands over Chanwoo's ears now.  The men decided to cut the pair loose and immediately, Donghyuk was hugging Chanwoo and covering his ears.  Telling him Elijah was just  _beating_ Junhoe.  He couldn't bear saying what was happening and it horrified him. 

And now, he just sat waiting.  It was silent. 

Gosh, why didn't he just take it?  Why couldn't he be a better hyung?  He always kicked Junhoe around, getting angry at him for his looks and his body— He never thought about the toll he could have put on Junhoe.  And it made Donghyuk feel sick to think Junhoe was in there thinking it was because Donghyuk didn't care enough about him to try and save him.

"Where's Junnie?" Chanwoo asked softly and Donghuk opened his mouth, but the door to the bedroom opened to reveal Junhoe being dragged out by a satisfied looking Elijah.

"This is the one," Elijah heaved to the other men who licked their lips.  He dropped Junhoe down and rubbed his cheek.  The man bent down and whispered something to Junhoe making him visibly shake.  Elijah then walked out leading the other three after him.

"Junhoe," Donghyuk spoke up.  Junhoe just crawled over and got in front of the pair, his body shook and he looked so small.  Junhoe's never looked so tiny.

"Junnie," Chanwoo called and Junhoe blinked a few times, he was so far away.  Donghyuk looked down to see blood beginning to pool from Junhoe's behind.  The boy took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Junhoe's waist as he felt a heaviness to his heart.

"I'm okay, Channie baby," Junhoe turned to Chanwoo with a soft smile and Chanwoo crawled over, getting into Junhoe's side. "Now, I need you behind me okay?  I need to protect you... both of you."

"Junhoe, you need to rest," Donghyuk said, but Junhoe just shook his head as he sat up even more.

"But Elijah beat you up," Chanwoo muttered looking at Junhoe who looked roughed up indeed.

"Shh," Junhoe shook his head, "I'm okay... Promise."

"Okay," Chanwoo whispered and Junhoe let out a hollow laugh as the maknae yawned.  The youngest came down into Junhoe's lap, his head laying into his stomach.  Junhoe dreamed of moments like this, but not with this setting.  Not at all.  The pair watched Chanwoo fall fast asleep, not a care in the world because he had them to protect him.

"You need to rest," Donghyuk said quietly.

"I'm okay," Junhoe said it again, but Donghyuk knew what happened.  No one was just 'okay'.

"Junhoe, what did he say to you?" Donghyuk questioned and Junhoe stopped as he got a faraway look in his eye.

_"Bet Bobby won't save a dirty bitch like you."_

"Oh, nothing," Junhoe snorted, "Don't worry about me, Hyukkie."

"I won't have to, we'll be saved soon," Donghyuk stated with the utmost confidence.  If only he knew how untrue that statement was.  Maybe then he wouldn't have laid down and gone to sleep leaving Junhoe up with newfound demons.  Hearing Donghyuk's snores let the wall break for Junhoe, the tears rushed down his cheeks as he sobbed heart-wrenching cries.

"I'm sorry, Bobby.  I'm so sorry," Junhoe gasped out as he wiped at his face, "I'm so dirty, dirty, dirty. I'm a dirty slut, I'm a dirty slut—I'm sorry."  And his head kept screaming at him the same things over and over again.

 _Protect Donghyuk and Chanwoo.  Protect—_ **DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY —** _Chanwoo_ **.  DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY** ** _SLUT_** _protect Donghyuk. protect Chanwoo. Protect, protect, protect, protect,_ ** _DIRTY SLUT._** _Protect Donghyuk and Chanwoo. Protect Donghyuk and Chanwoo. Protect Chanwoo and Donghyuk, Donghyuk and Chanwoo, protect Donghyuk and Chanwoo_ — **DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY SLUT _PROTECT_** _—_

**_DIRTY..._ **

**_DIRTY..._ **

"You fucking dirty slut," Junhoe spat.


End file.
